Yoruichi's adventure
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Walking through the Rukongai forest Yoruichi finds a golden trophy on the ground. Touching it she finds herself in the land of Pokemon. How will she ever get home? Will contain Yoru/Soi, dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi's big adventure

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Soul Society. It had been ever since the winter war was won. Yoruichi were one of those people who got bored easily. She where on one of her Soul Society visits. She had been with her cute little bee all morning, taking delight in seeing Soi Fon again. Orihime had, at the moment she got out from Hueco Mundo; tended to everyone's wounds and got back everyone's missing limbs. Soi Fon had decided to celebrate her new arm as she always did… by training. Yoruichi smiled, remembering how she had dropped by to say hello… in her own special naked way. Soi Fon had blushed, shielded her eyes, and barked an order to her squad who were also present to leave at once. Yoruichi smiled. Good times, her little bee was just too cute for words sometimes.

At the moment Yoruichi where heading through the Rukongai forest towards Kukkaku for an evening with sake, fun and possibly some well aimed fireworks in the direction of Byakuya's house. The forest was beautiful at this time of the year, the birds were chirping and the leaves blew gently in the wind.

A sudden flash made Yoruichi stop and turn around. She frowned, seeing a golden trophy lying in the grass. It was big and golden, with handles and pretty multicolored gems. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. This thing looked like it belonged on a mantle to a formula 1 race car winner, not in a ditch in the middle of a forest in a poor district in Rukongai.

Yoruichi shrugged. Well might as well take it with her, here it was just litter in the forest; maybe Kukkaku could use it as a really huge sake cup or something. Yoruichi bent down and took out a hand and gently touched the cup. In the middle of the trophy sat a huge yellow topaz gem. The moment Yoruichi touched the trophy the topaz lighted up, like an extra sun. Yoruichi shielded her eyes and when she decided it was safe to open her eyes again she just gaped.

She stood in a clearing, looking over an open forest. Right nearby she saw a small village. She looked up into the sky and saw a bunch of strange birds, like nothing she had ever seen.

Looking down again, she saw a bunch of strange creatures, looking strangely like beavers run past her in the grass. OK… I am so not in Rukongai anymore Yoruichi muttered. But where the hell were she? And what was with that strange trophy? Looking around Yoruichi quickly noted that the trophy were nowhere to be found. Now then, what to do next? Yoruichi were just going to sit down when someone called her name.

"OY! YORUICHI."

Yoruichi turned and saw the last thing she had expected to see. Shiba Kukkaku was walking up to her… only, it couldn't be Kukkaku. Sure she sounded like Kukkaku, even looked like Kukkaku… but that could not be Kukkaku.

She wore a basic red singlet with a low cut to show off her impressive bust. She wore a pair of white shorts with a strange round pattern in black on the hem of her right pant leg. Tied to her right hip was a light lilac shawl, with the Shiba clan mark on it. She wore a pair of sandals in basic light brown. Her black hair cascaded down her head, not wearing anything on her head… but what shocked Yoruichi most were her hands… both of them.

No stump. No sign of any trauma, except a few scratches that anyone could have gotten. She knew for a fact that Orihime had offered to give Kukkaku back her arm and that Kukkaku had refused… so how in Kami's name?

Kukkaku came walking up to Yoruichi frowning gently.

"Yoruichi what are you doing out here?"

Yoruichi groaned and pinched herself to make sure she weren't dreaming.

"I can honestly say I have no idea… Kukkaku, this might sound bad but… where am I?"

Kukkaku's face went from playful to worry faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Raiko town… our home town."

"In which country?"

"Japan… in the Sunze region" (made it up, deal with it!).

Kukkaku frowned. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"You are never going to believe me" Yoruichi sighed.

"Try me."

"Ok… I think I have traveled from another world."

Kukkaku blinked. "Ok?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Can we go to your place? This might take some time to explain."

Kukkaku nodded gently. "Of course… this way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoruichi talked and Kukkaku listened. Yoruichi told about her world, the winter war and her friends. She talked about her walk through the forest and the trophy on the ground and what had happened when she touched the trophy. And the next thing I knew I was in that clearing where you found me. Kukkaku sighed and took a big sip of her sake bottle.

"Right… well I suppose that I should tell you about this world since you told me so much about yours."

Kukkaku explained about her world, about Pokémon, and how they lived together in peace.

"So what are Pokémon?"

"The creatures living in this world" Kukkaku said simple. "You probably saw a few of them in the clearing."

"The strange birds you mean?"

"Probably Pidgey's, they are everywhere."

"And the strange beavers?"

"Bibarel's, they have a small nest down by the nearby lake. Also there is a bunch of legendary Pokémon that no one is really sure if has ever existed or not. Usually, when a person turn 10, he or she get's their first pokémon from the local Pokémon professor and goes out on a Pokémon adventure."

"Did this world's Yoruichi do that?" Yoruichi asked.

Kukkaku sighed. "Your father was powerful in the Pokémon world, he wanted you to become as powerful as he… so you in response chose to not to go."

Kukkaku took another sip of sake and continued to tell Yoruichi about contests competitions, pokémon types and evolutions, Yoruichi being more and more fascinated.

Soon the sun had set and it was getting late.

"So…" Yoruichi said. "Where do I live?"

"Right nearby, but you can stay the night if you want to" Kukkaku said.

"Thanks Kukkaku, you are a good friend."

"Yes I am" Kukkaku said rising from her spot. "Could you help me here Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi frowned as Kukkaku got a huge bag from a nearby cabinet.

"What is this?"

"Food" Kukkaku grunted. "Now help me out would you?"

Yoruichi took one end of the bag and gently helped Kukkaku taking the bag outside.

"Why are we here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because I said so" Kukkaku said, leaning down to rip open the plastic, showing a bunch of pink pellets. "Right" she muttered stepping away.

She reached her hand under her lilac shawl and dragged out a Pokéball. She smiled and Yoruichi mischievous and threw the ball into the air. The ball opened, a red mist came out and then…

"HOLLY MOTHER OF KAMI WHAT IS THAT?"

Kukkaku smiled. "This is Mamoswine, my own Pokémon."

Yoruichi just gaped at the huge Pokémon that looked like a mix between a boar and a mammoth.

"How does it fit inside that little ball?"

"No idea, but he's not complaining" Kukkaku said smiling. "Food my dear, eat up."

About 1 second later all you saw of Mamoswine were a furry butt sticking up from the bag of pellets.

"I found the poor dear when he were just a Swinub, he has been with me ever since."

Yoruichi were still gaping and Kukkaku laughed gently.

"You have to excuse him; he gets so wild when there is food in sight. But when he isn't eating he's just as cuddly as a Teddiursa."

Just as she finished saying this Mamoswine had finished eating, walking up to Kukkaku and gently butting his face into her back, to ask for attention.

Yoruichi smiled gently, finally getting used to the big Pokémon.

"May I pet him?"

"Of course" Kukkaku said stepping away, as Yoruichi walked up to Mamoswine and gently scratched him under the chin making the big creature close him eyes and smile.

"He likes you" Kukkaku said smiling. "Well, time for bed my sweet."

Kukkaku held out the ball and Mamoswine returned in a blaze of red smoke. Kukkaku smiled and turned to Yoruichi.

"Right, let me show you the spare room. I think we need some sleep too."

AN: If you are unsure how I portray the Bleach people in a Pokémon outfit, start to watch me on deviantart; more pictures will come up as the chapters and story progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Yoruichi woke up to the strange sound of a flock of Pidgey's. She looked around and got to the conclusion that yesterday's adventure weren't just a crazy ass dream. She groaned but got up from bed and headed downstairs.

Kukkaku were already up, eating breakfast in her kitchen, a small kitchen TV spurting out news.

"Morning" Kukkaku said smiling gently. "I went over to your place and got you some clothes, the one's you had would have stuck out to much."

She pointed to the couch where a bunch of folded clothes lay. Yoruichi, who had been sleeping in her underwear and a t shirt with a pokémon Kukkaku had called Snorlax on it, were glad to get into some good clothes.

The pants were baggy and black. On the right leg, right under the knee was 3 yellow stars. On the hem of the pants and on the top, as well as the lining on the zipper the fabric where a gushy yellow, almost light brown. She got on a basic black t shirt, with a small v cut. Yoruichi had to smile as she next donned a vest in her favorite orange. On the bottom part, the same symbol Kukkaku had on her pants had been engraved, only in white instead of black. And lastly to complete the outfit…

"Eh Kukkaku what's up with the cap?"

Kukkaku smiled. "It's your favorite… or rather, her favorite, if you get my drift. It's an Espeon cap, designed to look like the top half of an Espeon."

Yoruichi shrugged and took on the light purple cap, admitting to herself that the ears, the side fluff and the red gem where a nice mix. Looking herself in the mirror she smiled. She looked good.

"If you are finished being your usual narcissistic self, get over here and get some breakfast" Kukkaku grumbled putting out a bowl of cereal.

Yoruichi smiled, knowing that Kukkaku cared and sat down to eat. As they ate Yoruichi overheard the TV.

"In other news the Sunze region Pokémon cup trophy has been revealed."

Yoruichi turned her gaze towards the TV and suddenly choked on her cereal.

"You ok Yoruichi?"

"T-t-t-trophy" Yoruichi coughed pointing to the TV. "It's the same trophy."

Kukkaku looked towards the TV as the woman continued to talk, showing the golden trophy with the many gems glittering in the sun.

"The topaz on the front of the cup has been donated from the Sinnoh region and was found in the temple ruins of Dialga and Palkia."

Kukkaku groaned and smacked her head.

"Of course, the makers of time and space, why am I not surprised?"

Yoruichi looked towards Kukkaku. "So, what do we do?"

"Well the way I see it, if you touch that trophy again, chances are, you'll get back home to your own world… but that will take some time I'm afraid."

"How so?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well that's a trophy for the pokémon champion of the Sunze region. There is two ways you will get that trophy. The first way would be to sneak in, break into where it is being guarded day and night, night and day."

"And the second option" Yoruichi asked, her tone clearly stating that she did not want to commit any crime just to get home.

"The second way… become the pokémon champion."

"How do I do that?"

"Well first of you get a pokémon, maybe even 6… go and fight 8 gym leaders over the region and win to get 8 badges from the Sunze region… then go to the Sunze league where you have to fight everyone else who has gotten 8 badges."

"Then, if you stay atop them all you fight against the final 4, the 4 strongest pokémon trainers in the region. Then, having defeated them, you will meet your final opponent, last year's pokémon champion. If you defeat him… then you get the trophy."

Yoruichi sighed but nodded, showing that she understood.

"Right… where do I start?"

"Start what?" Kukkaku asked.

"Joining the challenge" Yoruichi said.

Kukkaku gaped. "You are going to do this? Do you know how hard this will be? You don't even have a pokémon."

"Then I'll get one" Yoruichi said.

"I need to do this Kukkaku; it's my one hope of getting home."

Kukkaku sighed. "All right… I'll join you, I don't want you out there in the big scary world on your own, you might make a fool of yourself."

Yoruichi smiled and hugged Kukkaku who grumbled.

"Right, I need to go out for a while, I will come back soon, and when I do, we will start talking battles. You need all the training you can get."

Yoruichi nodded seriously. This was it. Her one chance… and she was taking it.

"Sunze league, you better watch out, Shihouin Yoruichi is coming and is taking no prisoners."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took almost an hour before Kukkaku returned. And the state of her when she came back made Yoruichi blink.

"Sheesh Kukkaku you look like you have been attacked by a bear, what the hell?"

"I went hunting" Kukkaku said.

"Then why did you come back empty handed?"

"Who said I did" Kukkaku said. She reached behind her and found a pokéball, giving it to Yoruichi.

"Here you go, treat it well."

Yoruichi blinked. "You mean?"

"You need pokémon do you not? I found this one in the forest, cute little thing, didn't stand much chance against Mamoswine though."

Yoruichi blinked and looked at the pokéball.

"Well go on, say hello to your new partner."

Yoruichi smiled gently and took a deep breath, throwing the ball in the air. The ball opened, a big red cloud formed and…

"Aw so cute" Yoruichi said. Standing before her where a small black, blue and yellow creature, with big ears and eyes, smiling up at her.

"It's a Shinx" Kukkaku said smiling. "I thought that she would be an ideal first partner for you."

Yoruichi smiled gently. "Hi there Shinx, do you want to join me on a small adventure?"

Shinx nodded and gently butted her face towards Yoruichi's leg in affection.

"Right" Kukkaku said. "We need to teach you how to battle, then, when I feel like you are ready, then we can head for the first town with a gym leader… and probably capture some pokémon on the way."

Yoruichi smiled, gently petting her new Shinx, who were halfway leaning into the hug and halfway trying to look around.

"Curios little thing isn't she?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah I got that feeling too" Kukkaku said. Yoruichi grinned. She and Shinx would become the best of friends

BLEACHPOKÉMONBLEACHPOKÉMON

It went nearly a month before Kukkaku decided that Yoruichi were ready for a gym. Yoruichi smiled, leaning over to her shoulder where Shinx sat. The little creature was so cute that Yoruichi wanted her out at all times, a good way to gain trust it was too, in face of the coming trials.

Finally, they were ready to leave. She and Kukkaku had packed enough to live good on the road for a while.

"Right then" Kukkaku said sighing. "The closest gym would be the Suzne gym in Suzne town… right past the forest."

"Right then let's go" Yoruichi said smiling.

They walked through the woods for a while, Yoruichi marveling at the different pokémon she saw on the way.

"You should probably get some extra pokémon" Kukkaku said. "I think the gym battles usually are a best of 3. You still have the extra Pokéballs right?"

Yoruichi nodded gently. "Yeah of course, right here in my pocket." She gently clapped her pocket smiling reassuring.

Just then something round and blue came rolling out on the road.

"What the…?"

Yoruichi blinked as the round blue ball turned and looked at her with huge black eyes. It jumped, piping in distress and came rolling towards them.

"What is that?" Yoruichi asked.

"A Spheal," Kukkaku said in wonder. "What is it doing here though; it's the middle of a forest and Spheal's prefer water."

The Spheal came up to them again, jumping up and down.

"SPHEAL, SPHEAL, SHPE…"

"Man I wish I spoke pokémon" Yoruichi said.

Shinx however jumped down from Yoruichi's shoulders and started speaking with the blue pokémon. After a while Shinx turned to Yoruichi, exclaimed a quick Shinx, and then ran away into the forest together with Spheal.

"I think they want us to follow" Kukkaku said. Yoruichi nodded and the two women ran after the pokémon.

They ran through trees and through bushes for a while until they finally ended up in a clearing. Kukkaku gasped.

"What the hell."

Yoruichi looked too, and saw a huge hole in the ground.

"What is this?" Yoruichi asked walking up to the hole.

In the hole lay a bunch of fishlike creatures thrashing on the ground.

"I think it used to be a pond" Kukkaku said. "But what happened to all the water?"

Spheal rolled down into the hole running over to all the different pokémon lying there, nudging at them, looking sad.

"The poor thing, he wants to help his friends" Kukkaku said.

"Well we should help him; we can't just let these poor pokémon lie here."

"Right" Kukkaku said, looking around. "Ah, look there."

Yoruichi turned and saw a small ledge that looked like it could have been a stream.

"Maybe the water has been stopped longer up the stream."

Yoruichi nodded. "Right. Shinx, come on, we're helping the pokémon."

Shinx, who were trying to help an orange fish, looked up and ran over to Yoruichi. Spheal rolled over to the humans, jumping up and down.

"I think he wants to help" Kukkaku said.

"Right" Yoruichi said. "Feel free to come along."

Spheal smiled and the group wandered along. They followed the empty stream up and away from the small pond until they turned a corner. A huge flock of the pokémon Kukkaku had called Bibarel's had set up camp. Together they had built the tallest damn Yoruichi had ever seen.

"I think I found the problem" Yoruichi said.

"Why thank you captain obvious" Kukkaku grumped.

She walked up to the Bibarel's. "OY, BIBAREL, WE NEED TO TALK."

The Bibarels turned looking away from their work down to Kukkaku. A really big and fat one walked down from their damn and in front of Kukkaku.

"Barel?"

"Hi, sorry to disturb you" Kukkaku said smiling gently. "This damn of yours have closed of the water for a small pond longer down into the woods. Is there any chance you could make a small hole in your damn so they can get their water back?"

The Bibarel looked like this was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard.

"BAREL, BI BI!"

"That's a no then" Yoruichi said, as Spheal rolled around her and started arguing with Bibarel, the two pokémon in each other's face.

Suddenly Bibarel ran off up onto the damn. It called out a command and suddenly, the top of the damn was filled with Bibarels.

"Shit" Kukkaku cursed dragging Yoruichi with her as the Bibarels let loose with an attack that Yoruichi only could guess was water cannon.

"They aren't going to give up peacefully are they?"

"Nope" Kukkaku said.

"Right, time to use force" Yoruichi said. She looked around and finally found Shinx and Spheal who were hiding behind a tree away from the vicious attack.

"SHINX, QUICK ATTACK AND SPARK, NOW."

Shinx nodded and ran towards the damn. A few seconds later Yoruichi winched as she heard and smelled about a dozen Bibarel's electrified. She and Kukkaku looked around the rock they were hiding behind and saw that all the Bibarel's ran away.

Yoruichi smiled and stepped out. "Good job Shinx, you're the best."

Shinx smiled and ran into Yoruichi's arms cuddling gently. Spheal rolled over to Yoruichi, Kukkaku and Shinx too and jumped up and down thanking them all in his own special way.

"Right then, time to bring down this damn" Kukkaku said.

"Right… and how do we do that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Let me deal with it" Kukkaku said smiling. "Just go to the side where you won't get hurt."

Yoruichi, Shinx and Spheal walked off and away from the stream's path and Kukkaku looked gently at the huge wooden wall and brought out Mamoswine.

"Right then, Mamoswine I need you to use Ice beam on the damn, can you do that for me?"

Mamoswine nodded, and Kukkaku quickly jumped on Mamoswine's back to avoid the huge wave that was probably coming their way. Mamoswine walked a little to the side and aimed towards the damn.

"Mamoswine, Ice beam."

Mamoswine fired of a pretty effective ice beam which hit the damn and coated it in a thick layer of ice. It didn't take long before the sound of cracking ice and water was heard, and just as Mamoswine turned and ran up the side next to Yoruichi and the two pokémon the damn burst and water and logs was set free. Spheal jumped up and down in sheer happiness.

A small climb later the group was down by the pond, which was now filled with water, the many pokémon living there splashing around happily.

Yoruichi smiled turning down to Spheal. "There you go; all your friends are safe."

Spheal jumped up and down. "SPHE, SPHE."

Kukkaku smiled gently. "Well Yoruichi we should continue, it's still a pretty long way until we reach the town."

Yoruichi nodded and petted Spheal on the head one last time before heading off once again. She and Kukkaku hadn't gone far before they noticed that they were being followed.

Yoruichi turned and saw to her surprise Spheal rolling up to them.

"Spheal? What are you doing here?"

Spheal gently head butted Yoruichi's leg.

"I think he want to join us" Kukkaku said.

Yoruichi smiled gently to Spheal. "You want to join us on our adventure Spheal?"

"SPHE SPHE!"

"All right" Yoruichi said dragging out one of her spare pokéballs.

"You are sure right?" She asked Spheal, who jumped once more to show that he was sure.

"All right" Yoruichi said once again standing up. Gently, she threw the ball at Spheal's head, making the ball open. Spheal turned into red mist and disappeared into the ball, which shook gently before calming down.

Yoruichi smiled and took up the ball. Kukkaku smiled.

"Congratulations on your first catch." Yoruichi grinned and looked at the ball in her hand.

"Welcome to the family Spheal. You will fit right in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon, the first day of Yoruichi's adventure turned into the first evening.

Kukkaku looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Well, we should make camp here for the night, no point continuing to walk through a dark forest, we might get lost."

Yoruichi nodded. "All right, what should we do?"

"We start by putting up a tent" Kukkaku said smiling, putting down her bag, dragging out a folded up tent. "Why don't you start with this, and I'll go and get some wood for a fire?"

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

A few hours later, Yoruichi, Kukkaku and their pokémon were enjoying a good meal that Kukkaku had provided. Watching the stars gently, Yoruichi smiled enjoying the calmness of this world.

Kukkaku looked towards Yoruichi and sighed, steeling herself for asking a question that might make things troublesome.

"Hey Yoruichi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Yoruichi said, smiling as Shinx and Spheal decided to jump into her lap to be cuddled.

"Who are you?"

Yoruichi frowned at the question. "Pardon?"

"Well you aren't my Yoruichi; I don't know anything about you. I thought that maybe you could tell me something about you."

Yoruichi sighed and looked at the stars, wondering if in her universe her friends did the same.

"All right. You should get comfortable, this is going to take a while."

Yoruichi for the next couple of hours told her story. About her life, her friends, how she ran away with Urahara, the war 110 years later and the aftermath.

Kukkaku just listened in and sighed when Yoruichi was finished talking.

"Wow, that's some story."

"Yeah" Yoruichi said sighing.

"But it did clear something up."

"What did?" Kukkaku sighed.

"About 10 or so years ago, your father was doing some work with some not so pleasant people. Our friend Kisuke was a witness to a crime they committed. Long story short they were going to kill him. He ran, and you followed by joining him. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah it does" Yoruichi said.

Kukkaku nodded. "I think, that our worlds are connected somehow. That while we live different lives in different worlds, the people we meet and things we do, can seem familiar."

Yoruichi nodded, understanding what Kukkaku meant.

"Right but why are you telling me this?"

Kukkaku sighed. "Well there was one thing you didn't tell me about in your story; I'm just trying to see if it was the case."

"Huh?"

Yoruichi was confused.

Kukkaku sighed. "About a year ago you returned from kami knows where, stating that Kisuke was still in hiding. You were happy to see all your friends again, but there was one who weren't so pleased."

Kukkaku sighed. "When you were a little girl, you had a friend who always followed you, like a little lap dog. She looked up to you if you were some sort of god. When you left… well it wasn't pretty."

Yoruichi sighed. "So, Soi Fon is here too huh?"

Kukkaku smiled gently. "You had left, and Soi Fon moved to another town, determined to leave you behind just as she left the village. When you came back you tried to visit her, and you came back a few days later in shambles, because she had refused to even listen to any apologies. She still hates your guts."

"And you are telling me this why?" Yoruichi asked, feeling bad for Soi Fon once again.

Kukkaku sighed and rubbed her temples, only moments away from dreamland.

"Because it's your little Beedrill who is the Sunze gym leader. And she will not hold back on you."

And with that final word of advice, Kukkaku returned Mamoswine to his pokéball and went inside the tent to get some sleep, while Yoruichi suddenly was wide awake.

"Soi Fon… do we have to fight again?"

Yoruichi sighed, scratching Shinx behind her ear as the small pokémon came up to ask for love. Yoruichi sighed and rose turning to the tent.

"Well, we might get some sleep too, right guys?"

Shinx and Spheal agreed, and returned to their pokéballs, Yoruichi smiling gently.

Just as she was headed into the tent, the camp exploded.

Yoruichi looked around to see what the hell just happened, as Kukkaku came out.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" Yoruichi said looking around. "I was heading inside the tent when suddenly everything exploded."

Kukkaku frowned, and walked up to the fire, which looked like someone had let a bomb down on it. Logs lay everywhere and the fire had almost gone out.

"Must be the work of a pokémon."

"Why would a pokémon attack us?" Yoruichi asked.

"Lots of things, maybe it's mischievous, maybe it's territorial and thinks we're trespassers." Kukkaku looked at the trees around them. "Now we sat here for a long time. Probably it waited until it was dark to attack because it felt safer."

"What does that help?" Yoruichi asked.

"It tell's us that it's probably a dark type… or a ghost type, they like to hide in the dark and use their moves. Now if only… aha, found you, you little bugger."

Yoruichi blinked. "What? Where? I can't see anything."

Kukkaku bent down to take up one of the logs used in the fire, and lit it gently to one of the slowly dying flames.

"3rd tree from the left, on the lowest right branch."

Yoruichi looked and blinked.

A completely black bird sat on a branch, scowling hard at the two humans.

"What is that?"

"A Murkrow. Definitively territorial."

The Murkrow opened its beak and suddenly shoot out a black and purple ball that came storming towards the two friends, who jumped away to not be hit.

"Night shade" Kukkaku exclaimed.

"How do we stop that birdbrain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Maybe you should try capturing it" Kukkaku said.

"You sure?" Yoruichi asked as she ducked away from another Night shade.

"If you don't do something we will be up all night."

Yoruichi nodded and got up her pokéball, letting out Spheal who jumped in joy for being chosen.

"All right Spheal, after that Mukrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking from the sidelines, Kukkaku had to admit that she where impressed. Yoruichi had only been in a few battles with Shinx against her own Mamoswine. Needless to say that no sparks in the world were powerful enough for her own ground type Mamoswine. This where Yoruichi's first big battle with a pissed off pokémon battling with a pokémon she had never battled with before… and she was winning.

Spheal had been shooting out water guns and ice beams in succession against the violated Murkrow dodging when needed, all at Yoruichi's shouting commands.

"Spheal, dodge and use head butt."

Spheal ducked under an incoming wing attack and head butted Murkrow in the stomach. The offended bird fell back onto the forest floor and Yoruichi quickly brought up a pokéball throwing it.

Murkrow turned into red light and disappeared into the pokéball. The ball thrashed around for a while but calmed down. Yoruichi grinned and took up the ball, Kukkaku clapping gently.

"Congrats on your first battle, you did well."

"Thanks" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, let's get some shut eye" Kukkaku said yawning herself.

Yoruichi smiled and followed Kukkaku into their tent, laying the three filled pokéballs next to her sleeping bag, smiling gently as she fell asleep.

The next day Yoruichi and Kukkaku were on the move again, though Yoruichi were getting nervous. Kukkaku gave her a sideways glance.

"Thinking about the kid?"

"Yeah… I have no idea what to do. How do I explain this to her?"

Kukkaku frowned herself. "I have a small idea… but it will be uncomfortable."

"I'm listening" Yoruichi said turning her head.

"Leave it all to me" Kukkaku said smiling as they turned a corner and the forest opened up into a small town.

Yoruichi ogled the sights around her. The town was surrounded by trees and grass, every house had a small garden with some flowers in the yard.

"Right, first of all we need to go to the pokémon center, and rest up our friends, then we go and get some food, you are going to need it for the plan."

Yoruichi followed Kukkaku to a big building and entered, listening as Kukkaku explained what a pokémon center was.

Yoruichi looked to the front desk and blinked. "Unohana?"

Kukkaku smiled gently. "One of many. She has about 500 cousins stationed at Pokémon centers all around the region."

Kukkaku smiled gently as she stepped up to Unohana.

"Good morning Unohana san, how are you?"

Unohana smiled gently, while Yoruichi was trying to not stare at her light pink and white nurse uniform.

"I'm feeling well Shiba san, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing well. Yoruichi decided to start a pokémon adventure and has already gotten 3 pokémon."

"Well now that sounds amazing, never too late to start an adventure" Unohana said. "Have you registered yet?"

"Registered?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's simple" Unohana said taking out a small sheet of paper. "Fill that out and give it to me when you are finished."

Yoruichi quickly filled out the sheet with her name, sex, home town and other random information before giving it back to Unohana.

Unohana smiled and got up a small casing in orange, before strangely inserting it to her computer. A few clicks later and the casing came out and Unohana smiled.

"There we go. Now you are registered for the Sunze cup. Each time you win a badge you can use this casing to hold them."

"Thank you so much Unohana" Yoruichi said smiling.

"No problem dear" Unohana said gently. "I suppose you are here to heal your pokémon too?"

Yoruichi smiled and got out her two pokéballs, Shinx jumping down from her shoulder to Unohana's desk. Unohana smiled and took the pokéballs and Shinx with her into the back, quickly returning with the pokémon.

"They are all healed and fed, here you go Shihouin san."

"Thank you Unohana san" Yoruichi said smiling as Shinx jumped back onto her shoulder.

Just as Shinx had settled down the door opened and a small boy came running in with a pokémon in his arms.

"Nurse Unohana please help Raticate, He lost at the gym I think he's poisoned."

Unohana quickly took the Raticate which looked like it had taken a huge beating. Unohana frowned as she looked at the condition of the poor pokémon.

"I'll take care of it. Why don't you rest here for a while?"

The boy nodded as Unohana took away the Raticate.

"So" Kukkaku said turning to the boy. "Fought against Soi Fon did you?"

The boy sniffed and nodded.

"I didn't even get past her first pokémon. It was so fast and powerful. When she had finished beating me she scowled angrily at me and told me to buzz off and to stop wasting her precious time."

"Sounds like her all right" Kukkaku said as Unohana came out again sighing.

"I have cured his poisoning, but you should let him rest here for a while."

The boy nodded relieved and sat down calming down. Yoruichi and Kukkaku left quietly, knowing that the boy would be all right.

"All right" Yoruichi said sighing.

"What is this plan you got to help me with Soi Fon."

"It' quite simple" Kukkaku said. "All you have to do is to do this."

Yoruichi took a deep breath as she entered the garden of a house that apparently belonged to Soi Fon. It was a small house, white with black edges around the windows.

The road from the street to the door was made with gravel and a basic lawn with a few tulips near the house wall surrounded it.

"You sure about this?"

Yoruichi asked.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Kukkaku asked.

"True enough" Yoruichi said sighing gently.

Her ears perked as she heard footsteps out in the streets. She nodded once to Kukkaku who walked up to lean to the wall next to the door, while she herself sat down on her knees and lowered her body, her hands in front, as if begging.

The footsteps got stronger, but Yoruichi didn't move, her head and eyes in the ground. The footsteps stopped and there was silence for about 10 seconds.

"My, my Shiba, what brings you out from your comforting little fireworks den?"

Yoruichi's trained ears heard as the gravel indicated that Soi Fon was moving closer.

She hissed gently as suddenly something hard stepped on her bum, walking up her spine, and probably with a little extra force, stomped hard on her head before walking up to the house.

"Not much" Kukkaku said gently. "I promised a friend we'd go on a little walk."

"Well go and walk somewhere else."

"I can't do that. We've been traveling for a few days already and I am tired of tents."

"Again what does that have to do with me?"

"Listen here" Kukkaku said gently. "I don't care if you are going to ignore her lying there on the ground; I don't get involved in fights that aren't mine to fight. But she is my friend and as long as she is here I will be. So could I at least be allowed inside? It's friggin cold."

"Are you trying to force me into inviting you in?"

"All I am saying is that I once was there for you, and I think it's lousy that you won't repay the favor."

Yoruichi heard Soi Fon tsk gently before opening the door.

"Get inside. The doormats stay outside on the ground where they belong."

Yoruichi winced. "Man Soi Fon was pissed."

The door closed but Yoruichi didn't move from her spot. The time went.

5 minutes, 10 minutes. 15.

The door suddenly opened and she heard footsteps.

"Get up." Yoruichi looked up. The angry face who glared at her almost made her cry.

She rose and looked Soi Fon over.

She was the same height as her world's Soi Fon, and her hair done in the same hairdo, braids and all. Her outfit consisted of a black t shirt with white edges, the small pokéball symbol she had seen so many times now on the cuff of her right arm' t shirt.

She wore white pants with black edges, and Yoruichi almost had to smile as she saw the tell tale homonka mark sewn on her right leg. She wore white sneakers with the tip and heels done in her own favorite orange. She wore black fingerless gloves with the bottom edges in white. And finally, around her hip, were a belt. It were white, with orange lining on the inside, and on the belt, the same line and dot pattern you would find on a taicho haori from her world.

Soi Fon frowned. "Is Shiba's story true?"

"I don't know what she has told you" Yoruichi said in honesty.

All Kukkaku had told her to do was to lie down in a pleading position and to stay there until asked otherwise.

She said that you were from another world. "That a cup bearing the crystal of Dialga and Palkia made you come here and you are trying to find a way back."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah. It's true."

Soi Fon frowned. "How do I know this isn't a ruse so that you'll make me forgive you?"

"I don't deserve forgiveness" Yoruichi said simple. "Not after what I did to you."

Soi Fon's scowl lightened a little. Then she groaned as if she was already regretting what she was going to do.

"All right, get inside before I change my mind."

Yoruichi smiled and gently hugged Soi Fon before getting inside.

Soi Fon walked after her huffing. "OK ground rules" she said as she closed the door. "No hugging."

Yoruichi pouted.

"No talking unless you are being talked too."

Soi Fon scowled at both Yoruichi and Kukkaku who nodded, signalizing that they understood.

"And the final rule" Soi Fon said sitting down in a chair opposite her two guests. "No secrets."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Well then" Soi Fon said sighing. "Tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yoruichi sighed as she once again told her story about her world and the people there, her walk through the wood and the cup.

She then relaxed as Kukkaku explained about how Yoruichi had seen the cup again and how they were planning to take on the Sunze cup.

Soi Fon raised her eyebrow. "You intend to let a person who has known about pokémon for less a month to attack the elite? Have you lost it?"

"She wanted this herself. You should know how thick she is when it gets to being reasonable."

"I'm right here" Yoruichi grumped.

Soi Fon frowned and looked at Yoruichi, as if judging her from a glance. She reached back into her pocket and took something out. Yoruichi blinked as Soi Fon held up a small steel badge. It was black and orange, the form being of Soi Fon's favorite mark, the homonka.

"You think you are good enough to get this badge from me? I don't hold back no matter how much or how little you know."

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon who looked at her. Her face showed no anger, nor any happiness.

"Even if you miraculously win over me there are 7 more gym leaders, a bunch of other trainers who has also proven their worth, the 4 strongest trainers on the continent who has been doing this since they where young… and last year's champion, who is the strongest of them all."

"Kukkaku already told me this" Yoruichi said simply. "And I'll tell you what I told her. It is the only way for me to get home."

Soi Fon frowned and placed her badge back into her pocket. "All right… if sense can't get through to you I just have to beat you tomorrow."

Yoruichi smiled and suddenly got an idea. "How about a deal Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon frowned. "That depends on the deal."

"If you beat me tomorrow I will leave. I will go to another gym and never bother you again."

"And if you win? If I win you join me and Kukkaku on our journey."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me on your journey?"

"2 reasons" Yoruichi said simply.

"Reason one is that Kukkaku aren't a master in pokémon. She has said it herself that all she knows comes from things she has seen or read. You on the other hand are an expert… it would be nice to have you with me."

"And reason two?"

"Last time I left this place I left you behind. I owe you an adventure too."

Soi Fon scowl reappeared, and yet it wasn't an angry scowl.

"All right" Soi Fon said. "Why not, I agree. I will send you home in pieces."

Yoruichi smiled in face of the challenge. "I look forward to it."

Soi Fon smiled gently. "Tell you what; there are this girl who came today to challenge me just as I closed the gym. I promised her a battle the first thing in the morning. Why don't you come and watch the battle, see how a real gym battle looks like."

"I would love that" Yoruichi said.

"Well then" Soi Fon said rising. "You should head back to the pokémon center and get some rest. I will see you all tomorrow."

Yoruichi and Kukkaku left and headed out in the evening.

"And reason 3" Kukkaku said grinning from ear to ear. "Is that you want your precious little Beedrill with you to always hug and kiss and make love too."

"Shut it" Yoruichi said, not really protesting to what Kukkaku said.

The next day Yoruichi and Kukkaku walked up to the Suzne gym. Yoruichi gaped as she saw it.

A huge structure of yellow and orange with black edges at the corners of the building. Welcoming them was a huge sign that simply said Suzne Gym.

"Wow she likes to make an impression" Yoruichi said blinking.

Kukkaku chuckled gently. "You're surprised?"

"Not really" Yoruichi said mulling it over. Soi Fon always liked showing off, even if she were a glorified ninja.

Entering the gym the two women saw Soi Fon, sitting at a chair on the other side of the room, as if she were a queen, and they where lowly subordinates who intruded on her castle.

"Morning" she said gently. "The challenger hasn't come yet, so you might get comfortable."

She gesticulated to the stands next to the field which Yoruichi only suddenly noticed.

The gym itself was sat up as a clearing in a forest. In the middle of the field was a small tree stump, and the floor was made mostly of what could only be grass.

"A gym leader always customizes the gym and the battlefield to improve their pokémon they own" Soi Fon explained as she saw Yoruichi looking around.

"I see Yoruichi said. So… you have grass types?"

"Nope" Soi Fon said smiling.

"I have bug types."

Just as those words were out of her mouth the doors opened and a girl walked in. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling gently up to Soi Fon. She wore a basic black shirt with a red vest with a dark black hood. Her pants were baggy and white, and she wore a pair of basic black sneakers. On her head she had a blue bandana with the familiar pokéball emblem. Next to her were a pokémon.

Yoruichi weren't sure what it looked like. Maybe a dog of some kind. It was mostly white, with a gray face, tail and claws, as well as a round grey crystal on its forehead. On the right side of its face a long blade showed, giving the red eyed pokémon a menacing look.

She turned to Kukkaku to ask what pokémon it was, and were surprised to see her friend's face pale.

"A-a-Absol… you brought an Absol?"

"What of it?" The girl asked patting her pokémon. "He has been with me for ages."

"But it's bad luck" Kukkaku protested.

"No he's not" the girl said scowling lightly. "Absol reacts to disasters, true, but he doesn't cause them."

The girl turned to Soi Fon. "You promised me a gym battle Soi Fon, I am here to challenge you for your badge."

Soi Fon smiled. "Of course. I never back down from a challenge."

Yoruichi and Kukkaku sat down in the stands as Soi Fon and the girl got into place.

"I never got your name" Soi Fon said simple to the girl who smiled.

"Kitty Petro. From Tibru town."

"Tibru? That's a long way from home miss Petro."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, but I'm saving my home town gym for last. Well then, let's get started."

Soi Fon looked to the side where a man came running up to stand on the side of the middle of the field.

He looked to Soi Fon and to Kitty. "A gym challenge is about to start, he called. The battle is between the Sunze gym leader Soi Fon and the challenger Kitty Petro from Tibru town. This battle will be over when 3 pokémon on one side has been defeated. The gym leader is not allowed to switch pokémon in battle. Are these rules understood?"

Soi Fon nodded, as did Kitty. Soi Fon reached down to her belt and took up a pokéball. Smiling a smile that made Yoruichi shudder Soi Fon threw out the pokéball which opened to reveal…

"A bee?"

Kukkaku smiled. "A Beedrill."

"Your little Beedrill owns a big Beedrill… that is so awesome."

Yoruichi looked at the Beedrill and then at Kitty who took out her own pokéball. She kissed it gently for good luck and then threw it out on the field and released the pokémon inside.

It was a small red fox with a bunch of tails.

"A vulpix" Kukkaku said smiling. "Fire type… that could be bad for Soi Fon."

But looking at Soi Fon Yoruichi didn't think she looked worried. The man, who Yoruichi understood were the referee looked at both woman and held up both arms.

"GO."

"Vulpix, Flamethrower."

Kitty started off strong. But Soi Fon just smiled.

"Beedrill, double team."

The Beedrill avoided the flamethrower and suddenly cloned itself forming a round formation around the vulpix who blinked in shock.

"Beedrill, agility."

The Beedrill's who all surrounded the vulpix started circling the poor pokémon and got faster and faster until they were a blur.

"Vulpix, use Dig."

The vulpix jumped up and crashed into the ground and dug down into the ground.

Soi Fon frowned as Beedrill stopped up, the double team fading away. Kitty smiled as vulpix suddenly jumped up from the ground behind Beedrill.

"Vulpix. Fire blast."

The Beedrill were to slow to dodge the blast and fell to the ground. It tried to rise but couldn't.

"Beedrill is unable to fight. Point goes to the challenger."

Soi Fon frowned slightly and returned Beedrill to its pokéball. "Not bad… you've trained your pokémon well."

"Thank you" Kitty said smiling returning Vulpix to its pokéball, smiling gently.

"Thank you Vulpix, now rest for a while."

Soi Fon grinned and took out a new pokéball.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can win just because you beat Beedrill. Beedrill is my weakest pokémon; my other two will crush you, as well as your dreams."

"Well aren't we a bad loser" Kitty said grinning taking out a new pokéball.

"But fine I'll play along."

She threw the pokéball which released something that looked like a small girl with green hair.

Kukkaku blinked. "A Kirlia."

"What type is it?" Yoruichi asked, getting more and more familiar with pokémon slang.

"Psychic" Kukkaku said gently. "This could be bad."

Soi Fon simply grinned in face of the challenge and threw out a new pokéball.

Yoruichi blinked and turned to Kukkaku again who sighed.

"It's a Ninjask, now be quiet and watch."

Yoruichi blinked and watched the match once again. The Ninjask lived up to its name, with its black and golden body, its wings fluttering so fast that Yoruichi barely saw them. The referee raised his arms, indication the start of the second round.

"GO."

"Ninjask, poison sting."

The Ninjask moved so fast that Yoruichi for a moment wondered if it knew shunpo. Kitty's Kirlia didn't have the time to react to the hit and flew across the room, skidding on the floor.

"Kirlia." Kitty called out in worry, smiling gently as the pokémon rose gently.

"Kirlia, Psybeam."

"Ninjask, dodge and use quick attack."

Once again Kirlia was sent flying and Yoruichi sighed. Typical Soi Fon strategy. Move in fast and hit the opponent before they had the chance to react.

"Kirlia, protect."

Ninjask, who had been in the middle of a fury swipes blinked as it hit a green orb that surrounded Kirlia.

Kitty grinned gently. "Kirlia, Calm mind."

"Too late" Soi Fon called grinning. "Ninjask, screech."

The Ninjask made a noise that was so bad and loud that Yoruichi covered her ears, as did Kirlia.

"Ninjask, poison sting."

Ninjask moved in and hit Kirlia who once again skidded along the ground and remained still.

"Kirlia is unable to battle; point goes to the gym leader."

Kitty sighed and returned Kirlia. "Rest my friend, you fought well."

Soi Fon smiled but didn't return Ninjask, and Yoruichi suddenly remembered what the referee had said about the gym leader not being allowed to change pokémon during battle.

Kitty sighed and took up a pokéball, sending out vulpix again.

"Ready to face defeat?" Soi Fon asked.

"I believe in my pokémon" Kitty said smiling gently.

"Though I got to admit, even for a Ninjask, it's pretty darn fast."

"I know" Soi Fon said readying herself for a new fight.

The referee smiled and held up his arms. "GO."

"Vulpix, Quick attack."

"Ninjask, poison sting."

Yoruichi gaped as the match continued. Kitty's vulpix were doing pretty good, considering how fast Soi Fon's Ninjask were. Just as Ninjask hit the vulpix, the vulpix turned and attacked back.

Then suddenly…

"Vulpix, flame wheel."

Vulpix spun around and shoot fire around itself and rolled towards Ninjask who took the hit and crashed into the ground… and stayed there.

"Ninjask is unable to fight, point goes to the challenger."

Soi Fon returned Ninjask to its pokéball, sighing. "You are good… but not good enough."

Soi Fon took out her last pokéball, Yoruichi wondering how in the world this next pokémon could help Soi Fon out.

Soi Fon grinned her usual, 'I'm going to kick your ass' smile that she spared for really hard opponents and threw out her last pokéball.

Yoruichi gaped. Kukkaku whistled, and Kitty blinked.

"That is one giant bug" Yoruichi muttered.

Kukkaku smiled. "It's a Vespiquen. Now this will be interesting."

The referee raised his arms again. "GO."

"Vespiquen, pound."

The attack came to fast that Kitty didn't have the chance to react. Vulpix flew a small distance, crashed into the ground and landed at its owner's feet.

"Vulpix is not able to fight; point goes to the gym leader."

Yoruichi blinked and turned questioning to Kukkaku. She sighed.

"As Soi Fon waited with using Vespiquen till now, it is probably her strongest pokémon. Kitty has been using Vulpix for a while and the poor thing was exhausted. Exhausted pokémon versus strong rested pokémon equals knock out."

Yoruichi nodded in understanding and looked at Kitty who petted the small fox on the head before returning it to its pokéball.

"Rest well Vulpix… you did your best." Kitty rose again and looked at the Vespiquen and turned to Absol.

"You want to fight Absol?"

The Absol growled low and butted its head to Kitty's side.

"All right, I trust you. Go kick its butt."

Absol ran out on the field glowering at the Vespiquen. Yoruichi turned to Kukkaku who looked around carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"I know I'm being silly" Kukkaku said. "But nothing good ever comes out of the presence of an Absol."

"Why not?"

Kukkaku sighed. "Absol have really good senses and can feel when a disaster is coming. They always run to cities, disaster in its footsteps. Therefore people tend to see Absol as a bad luck pokémon, and flee when they see it."

Kitty frowned gently. "What few seems to realize is that Absol comes to warn the people of those cities that disaster is coming."

Soi Fon smiled. "Well no matter how you look at it, that pokémon is going down."

The referee sighed. The gym leader was enjoying this… which meant bad news. Maybe it was a bad idea to show up for work today. He raised his arms gently.

"GO."

"Absol, night slash."

"Vespiquen, attack order."

Yoruichi gaped at the match, as Soi Fon's Vespiquen kept summoning small pokémon that Kukkaku called Combee's to guard and attack Kitty's Absol. Absol kept attacking though, not giving up for a second.

Soi Fon frowned. Her Vespiquen was getting tired, time to finish this match.

"Vespiquen, Sing."

Vespiquen sung and Absol fell to the floor in deep slumber.

Soi Fon grinned.

"Vespiquen, pound."

Kitty smiled, from her place. "Absol, use sleep talk."

Absol rose, its eyes still closed but opened its mouth and released what looked like a bunch of red and black notes.

Vespiquen, who had lunged in the air, had no time to avoid the attack. It hit squarely onto the Vespiquen… but didn't seem to hurt it.

Kitty smiled. "Though luck Soi Fon. Sleep talk allows a pokémon that is asleep to use one of the moves it knows at random while asleep. That move was Perish song, a move useable by dark types. The song is sung, and in a little while the pokémon that heard it will faint and be unable to battle."

Absol opened its eyes, waking up from its sleep, looking up as Vespiquen faltered and fell to the ground.

The referee gulped, looking warily at Soi Fon. "Vespiquen is unable to battle; the Winner is Kitty Petro from Tibru town."

Soi Fon sighed and returned Vespiquen to its pokéball. "Not bad Miss Petro… but we both know that you got lucky."

"As long as I get the badge I can live with that."

Kitty smiled as Absol returned to her side, petting him on the head. "You did good Absol, I'm proud of you."

Soi Fon sighed but walked down to stand in front of Kitty. Another member of the gym, came walking up to Soi Fon with a small pillowed case. Lying on the pillow all by itself were the badge Yoruichi had seen Soi Fon show her the day before. Soi Fon sighed and took the case, presenting it to Kitty.

"Congratulations Petro, I admit defeat and present to you the Homonka badge."

Kitty smiled and took the badge gently smiling.

"Thank you Soi Fon san… it was a though match."

Soi Fon smiled. "Good luck on your journey further Petro, I expect you to go far."

"Thank you" Kitty said. "I will do my best."

"And with that the girl left, Absol walking next to her."

Soi Fon sighed and turned to Yoruichi and Kukkaku.

"I'm afraid our battle will have to wait, my pokémon are tired and need's some help of Unohana's healing fingers."

Yoruichi nodded gently.

"I hope you understand what you are up against" Soi Fon said.

"You got lucky and saw a proper battle; most won't even get past Beedrill… Use today to train, and I will accept you challenge in the morning."

Yoruichi nodded gently. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning then."

And with a final wave Yoruichi and Kukkaku left, going to train, for Yoruichi's first important battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yoruichi and Kukkaku found a small clearing, ready to train before the next day's pokémon gym challenge. Yoruichi let out her Spheal and Murkrow, Shinx jumping down from her shoulders to join them.

"All right guys, tomorrow is the first big match in our adventure, so I decided we could train a little to prepare."

Shinx smiled up at its owner, while Spheal jumped up and down excited while Murkrow just scowled.

"Right, Soifon's pokémon are fast, so we need to focus our training on blocking quick moves, and on using offensive moves that cover a huge area so that she cant's block."

Yoruichi looked up as she heard a small giggle, seeing Kitty Petro, Absol at her side.

"Getting ready to face the gym leader are we?"

"Hai, thank you for letting me see your match today, it really helped me making a strategy."

"No problem, I'm Kitty."

"Yoruichi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Kitty said, looking at the three pokémon at Yoruichi's feet. "You wanna have a small practice battle with me? I am still pretty pumped from today's match."

Yoruichi turned to her pokémon. "What do you say guys, wanna test your luck?"

The three pokémon nodded or showed excitement, showing that they really were ready.

"All right, we're game" Yoruichi said smiling. Kukkaku sighed and rose from her spot.

"Right, I'll be the referee. Best out of 3 rules right?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure, it works for me."

Kitty turned to Absol and petted it's head. "Why don't you sit this one out, you have been busy today."

Absol butted it's head towards Kitty's feet and growled gently in thanks, before it padded up to Kukkaku, lying down next to her.

Kukkaku eyed it varyingly. "You are doing this on purpose aren't you?" She asked accusingly, while Absol growled lovingly again and butted its head at her leg.

Kitty giggled. "He's affectionate, get used to it. Shall I start then?"

Yoruichi nodded and Kitty got up a pokéball, throwing it. The creature that came out was small with brown fur, a big mane of lighter brown fur going around its neck. Its tail was big and fluffy and it had big ears. Yoruichi turned to Kukkaku who gaped.

"You have an Eevee!"

"That I do," Kitty said smiling. "I'm looking for a water stone so it can evolve into a Varporeon, but for now, she's merely a normal type Eevee who's going to kick your ass."

"All right" Yoruichi said smiling turning to her pokémon who looked at her. "Shinx why don't you start?"

Shinx smiled and nodded, running out to face the Eevee, happy to be the first one out in battle.

"All right" Kukkaku said gently. "This will be a best of 3 battle, are both sides ready?"

"Hai," Yoruichi said, Kitty nodding gently.

"All right, get ready… go."

"Shinx, use quick attack."

"Eevee, avoid and use Head butt."

Shinx ran up to Eevee as quick as its little legs could carry it, but Eevee sidestepped it and head butted Shinx in the side.

"Eevee, use bite."

"Shinx, dodge and use discharge."

Shinx where just a second too late as Eevee bit down hard on Shinx leg. Shinx screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Kukkaku sighed. "First point goes to Kitty."

Yoruichi ran up to Shinx holding it gently. "You ok Shinx?"

A small purr was the answer she got and Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief.

Kitty returned her Eevee gently and smiled, before rushing up to where Shinx lay in Yoruichi's arms.

"Don't worry; a pokémon can withstand a lot." She took up a small flask with liquid and sprayed it gently on Shinx leg patting it gently. "There, all better… now then we still have a match to finish right?"

Yoruichi smiled and ran back to her place. Kitty threw out a new pokéball. What came out of it reminded Yoruichi of a chubby orange mouse.

"This is Raichu" Kitty said gently. "He's an electric type… he is tough, good luck beating him."

Yoruichi looked back at her own pokémon and smiled.

"All right Murkrow, time to see what you're good for."

Murkrow flew up from the ground and out on the battlefield, scowling at the opposing Raichu.

"Your turn to start" Kitty said smiling.

"All right, Murkrow, use night shade."

"Raichu, thunder."

Raichu's thunder came out of nowhere, Murkrow managing to dodge just in time before firing off a night shade wich hit Raichu hard.

"You ok Raichu?" Kitty asked, smiling as Raichu got up, his cheeks bristling with energy.

"All right, Raichu, double team and discharge."

Raichu ran around Murkrow so fast that Yoruichi thought her head would spin, but she knew that she couldn't stay still for that attack.

"Murkrow, fly high and use arial ace."

Murkrow rose into the air, flipped and did a dive, holding out its wings. It hit Raichu square in the stomach. The Pokémon fell back, collapsed and didn't rise up again.

Kukkaku smiled gently. "Point goes to Yoruichi."

Kitty smiled, letting Raichu go back into its Pokeball. "Nice try Raichu, I'm proud of you."

She looked up grinning. "Last one decides, you ready for this?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Spheal, you're up."

Spheal jumped up and down, rolled onto the battlefield and continued to jump up and down.

Kitty giggled. "Excitable little thing isn't he? Unfortunate for you, I have this won."

Kitty held out her last Pokeball and threw it, the red beam forming into a pokémon. Yoruichi looked it over, a small green froglike thing with a bulb plant on its back.

She looked gently over at Kukkaku who looked decidedly pale, never a good sign.

"This is Bulbasaur" Kitty said gently. "He's a grass type, and has an advantage over your water type."

"Maybe" Yoruichi said smiling. "But Spheal knows some ice moves, something that would be an advantage to me, right?"

"We'll see" Kitty said smiling. "Bulbasaur, use razor leaf."

"Spheal, jump to avoid it and use aurora beam."

Spheal jumped just in time to dodge the leafs rushing in at it at high speed and shoot out a beam of ice towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use leech seed."

Bulbasaur dodged the beam and shoot out a bunch of seeds wich stuck to poor Spheal who fell onto the ground. The seeds opened up and tied the poor thing stuck with vines.

Kitty sighed. "All right, let's finish this, Bulbasaur, use solar beam."

Yoruichi could do nothing more than to stare, as the little green pokémon aimed its bulb at Spheal, and shoot out a beam that flashed so bright that Yoruichi for a moment believed that she had gone blind. She opened her eyes moments later to see Spheal passed out on the ground.

Kukkaku sighed. "Point and match goes to Kitty."

Kitty smiled and returned Bulbasaur to its Pokeball before heading out to Yoruichi who had run up and taken up Spheal.

"Not bad there Yoruichi san, I see a lot of potential in your pokémon."

"Thank you" Yoruichi said smiling.

Kitty smiled. "You want any tips for tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, all help would be appreciated."

"All right. A flying type is a better opponent over a bug type. Your Murkrow is strong and will be able to deal loads of damage… I would wait using him until Soi Fon pulls out her vespiqueen. It's her strongest pokémon and will take most skill to take down."

Yoruichi smiled gently. "Thank you Kitty, it's nice of you."

"Hey no problem." Kitty smiled. "Do you have a com link?"

"A what?" Yoruichi asked.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Only the most important thing for a trainer to have." Kitty dug into her pants pocket and dragged out what looked like a digital watch in black.

"You can have this, I got it free from a local shop but have one from before. Basically it's a pokedex, a navigator, a watch and a phone."

Kitty smiled and pressed in something on the com link and gave it to Yoruichi.

"I have given you my number, be sure to let me know how you do ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Kitty and good luck on your journey."

Kitty and Yoruichi shook hands and then Kitty looked at her own com link.

"Now I should get going, maybe if I'm quick I'll reach Shinu town before it gets dark. Absol, let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover."

Absol rose from his position, walked 3 steps to Kitty, changed his mind and turned, only to rise up to place his front paws on Kukkaku's shoulders and gently licked her face before jumping off again and running over to Kitty who were trying not to die of laughter.

Yoruichi too tried to hold in the giggles as Kukkaku wiped her face clean of Absol slobber, grumbling gently.

"Sorry about that" Kitty said as she patted Absol's head. "That's his way of showing that he cares."

"Just go already" Kukkaku grumbled. Kitty smiled but turned and walked off, waving her hand over her shoulder as she disappeared into the forest, already rushing towards the next town.

Yoruichi turned gently to Kukkaku who were still grumbling and rubbing at her face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kukkaku sighed. "You should take your pokémon to the Pokémon center, and then we need to rest, you need to be at full strength tomorrow."

Yoruichi nodded gently, returning both Murkrow and Spheal to their balls, smiling gently as Shinx jumped up on her shoulder, before the two friends went to the Pokémon center to get ready for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Yoruichi woke up early. She rose from her bed in the room given to her and Kukkaku at the Pokémon center walking to the window gazing out. The sun was slowly rising, the air humid.

She heard bird Pokémon in the distance calling out to the world that they were there, while the rest of the town was slowly waking up. Yoruichi turned her head to the Pokémon gym, blinking as she saw Soi Fon walking up the graveled path, already up and about.

"You ok Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi turned to see Kukkaku sitting up in her own bed, scratching her head.

"Yeah… I'm good."

Yoruichi turned again to look towards the gym, smiling gently as she saw Soi Fon disappearing through the door.

"It's finally time Kukkaku, let's go and get me that badge."

PokémonBleachPokémonBleach

Soi Fon looked up gently from her seat as she heard the door to her gym open. She grinned and huffed gently as she saw Yoruichi and Kukkaku enter, Yoruichi looking serious and ready for battle.

"Well, well, aren't we eager to get our butts kicked from here into the next week?"

Yoruichi smiled gently. "Scaring tactics aren't going to work on me, I know you too well."

"On the contrary, you don't know me at all" Soi Fon said rising from her chair stepping down to the field. "You know another me in another dimension, what I can do and what she can do is two different things."

"Maybe" Yoruichi said smiling gently. "But I know that I have beaten her in my world, and can therefore do the same thing here."

Soi Fon frowned, all business. "All right then, let's get this show on the road."

Soi Fon whistled sharply, and the man Yoruichi had seen the day before arrived. He took one look at his gym leader and at Yoruichi and sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

Kukkaku walked over to the stands, eager to see the battle in action. The referee looked from one person to the other and started talking.

"A gym challenge is about to start," he called. "The battle is between the Suzne gym leader Soi Fon and the challenger Shihouin Yoruichi from Raiko town. This battle will be over when 3 pokémon on one side has been defeated. The gym leader is not allowed to switch pokémon in battle. Are these rules understood?"

Yoruichi nodded, sparing one second to wonder how the referee knew her supposed hometown before she turned to Shinx smiling gently.

"You are up first my dear, go for the gold ok?"

Shinx smiled and jumped down from Yoruichi's shoulders onto the field.

Soi Fon didn't even blink but threw out her pokéball, her beedrill appearing in a flash of red light.

Yoruichi frowned as her wrist suddenly vibrated. She looked down and saw the watch like thing Kitty had given her the day before light up.

The small screen showed a picture of the Beedrill standing right before her, before a female robotic voice spoke out.

"Beedrill, the bee pokémon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm."

"You have a pokedex then" Soi Fon said smiling. "Good to see that you don't rush in without any information on your opponents that would be a fool's errand."

The referee sighed. 'Yup, definitively one of those days.'

"Are the trainers ready?"

Soi Fon nodded, as did Yoruichi. No words where needed.

"Round 1 will start in 3… 2… 1… GO."

"Beedrill, fury attack."

"Shinx, dodge and use bite."

The beedrill came in quick, trying to hit Shinx with its stingers. Shinx bit down on Beedrill's arm and Beedrill hit Shinx square in the face.

The two Pokémon jumped away from each other and Yoruichi blinked as she got a feeling of Déjà vu. She couldn't place it before Soi Fon spoke up.

"One for one… looks like a tie."

Yoruichi blinked gently then smiled. "So it seems."

And suddenly, Yoruichi knew what she had to do, as if she had known all along.

"Shinx, use flash followed by quick attack."

"Beedrill, double team."

Beedrill hurried around making copies of itself, but stopped up as Shinx blared of a flash of light and hurried around hitting all of the Beedrills before running in front of Yoruichi. Beedrill who had been hit hard fell to the floor and didn't rise.

The referee gulped. "Point goes to challenger."

Soi Fon took out her pokéball frowning gently, taking back her Beedrill, and looking at Yoruichi who smiled gently.

"What's the smile for?"

"No reason" Yoruichi said gently, remembering felling down Soi Fon's men one by one.

Soi Fon huffed and took out her second ball throwing it out. Yoruichi smiled as she saw Ninjask, taking up her pokedex gently listening in on the voice.

"Ninjask, the ninja pokémon. If Ninjask is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey the trainer and cry loudly continuously. Because of this quality, this pokémon is said to be one that puts the trainer's abilities to the test."

Soi Fon grinned gently. "You sure you want to leave your Shinx on the battlefield, it looks tired."

Yoruichi looked down and saw that Shinx was indeed looking tired.

"You ok there Shinx?"

Shinx turned around and smiled, showing that it still had a lot of energy and will left.

Yoruichi smiled. "I trust my pokémon to do the job".

The referee sighed. "Round two starts in 3… 2… 1… GO."

"Shinx use tackle."

"Ninjask fury cutter."

Shinx hurried up and just missed Ninjask who flashed quickly behind it and hit it 4 times in the back before Shinx fell to the ground, not getting up again.

"Point goes to the gym leader called the referee."

Yoruichi frowned. "4 attacks… the same number of homonka marks she got on her before she stopped holding back on her fight."

She walked out on the field and lifted Shinx gently, not saying a word. She walked over to Kukkaku and gave Shinx to her.

"Watch after her ok?"

Kukkaku nodded. "Of course Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smiled and walked back to her square, taking out her first pokéball. She looked at the unharmed Ninjask and sighed before throwing out her next Pokémon.

Soi Fon blinked. "A Spheal? Where did you get that? I didn't know there lived any near here."

"We found him… no rather he found us, near a pond in the forest."

Soi Fon huffed. "All right then… he is going down anyways."

The referee sighed. "Round 3 will start in 3… 2… 1… GO."

"Ninjask slash."

"Spheal use water pulse."

Spheal jumped in the air sending a blast of water on the Ninjask hitting it before Ninjask could dodge. Ninjask stopped what it was doing; looking around as if wondering what was going on.

Soi Fon cursed gently. 'Confused, damn it not good.'

"Spheal use aurora beam."

"Ninjask snap out of it and dodge."

Ninjask didn't snap out of it and was hit with a solid aurora beam, falling gently to the ground.

"Ninjask unable to fight, point goes to challenger."

Yoruichi looked up, seeing a shocked look on Soi Fon's face, once again getting reminded of the battle she had fought before; when she used a move Soi Fon believed to have made herself. True an aurora beam and a water pulse was no shunko, but it did its job.

Soi Fon's shocked face turned into anger as she took back her Ninjask taking out her last pokéball.

Looking to the side Yoruichi felt sorry for the referee who had inched away from Soi Fon who looked ready to murder someone. Soi Fon didn't say a word but threw her pokéball bringing out her Vespiqueen.

Taking up her Pokedex Yoruichi just listened in, never looking away from the Pokémon in case Soi Fon was planning to fight dirty.

"Vespiqueen, the beehive Pokémon. It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes."

The referee gulped gently, looking from one woman to another. "Round 4 will start in 3… 2… 1… GO."

"Vespiqueen Power gem."

Yoruichi didn't even get the chance to give an order to dodge before Spheal was hit, the small pokémon basically flying across the room.

The referee sighed for the umpteenth time, feeling a migraine approaching.

"Spheal is unable to fight, point goes to gym leader."

Yoruichi sighed, returning Spheal to his pokéball. "Thank you for the effort Spheal, you did great."

She took out her last pokéball, smiling gently to Soi Fon and threw it out.

Soi Fon frowned as Murkrow came out, it was clear that a flying type had the advantage over her bugs. She sighed then nodded to the referee, telling him to make the announcement.

"The final round will start in 3… 2… 1… GO."

"Vespiqueen, pound."

"Murkrow night shade."

The pound and the night shade meet in the middle of the field, the two forces exploding in a sky of dust and wind.

"Murkrow fly high and use wind attack."

"Vespiqueen, dodge and use Fury swipes."

Murkrow flew high and went into a dive. Vespiqueen turned sideways and held out her arm as if to ready itself for a punch. Arm meet wing and for a fraction of a second it was as if time stood still. Another explosion followed and both Soi Fon and Yoruichi covered their eyes.

As the wind and dust calmed down the two women looked up, Soi Fon's eyes widening as the reality hit her.

"Vespiqueen on the floor, Murkrow just barely standing."

The referee sighed, 'thank god it was over.'

"Vespiqueen is unable to battle. The victory goes to Shihouin Yoruichi from Raiko town."

Yoruichi sighed relieved and returned Murkrow gently, looking up seeing Soi Fon doing the same with Vespiqueen.

"You take the loss better than my Soi Fon" Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon looked up, looking over at the place where the referee had stood. The man had run off to hide somewhere.

"What do you mean?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Kukkaku told me the basis of the story between this worlds's Yoruichi and you. You where left behind, not hearing a word for 10 years right?"

"Yeah" Soi Fon said frowning. "What about it?"

"In my world something similar happened" Yoruichi said. "Kisuke was framed for something he didn't do and was sentenced to death by a bunch of politicians. I was a captain in a military organization, and so was he. I helped him escape, but did not have the time to say any good bye's, leave any messages or look behind me."

Yoruichi sighed. "In our world we were shinigami's. Souls that wandered around saving other unfortunate souls… your Yoruichi were gone for 10 years… I was gone from my Soi Fon for 110."

Soi Fon gaped gently, Yoruichi gulping gently. "When I finally got back everything had changed. You had gone from a shy young bodyguard who treated me like a god, not feeling worthy of even being in my presence, to a full grown woman filled with hate. She had gotten my position as well as my rank, and had declared that she had used every day for the last 110 years getting stronger to hunt me down and kill me personally… I beat her too, and she fell to her knees, crying for probably the first time in nearly a century wondering why I hadn't taken her along."

Soi Fon blinked hearing this, trying to not think of how similar she had felt when she was young.

"However Soi Fon forgot one thing… I cared for her as much as she cared for me… every day that I hid in exile I was thinking of her. I wondered what she was doing, how she had dealt with my betrayal, what she did to celebrate her birthdays… I missed her so much."

Yoruichi cringed as a small tear fell down her cheek. "Nothing I do can ever repair the damage I dealt her, nor do I deserve forgiveness… but I will try my best to catch up for all the times I haven't been there… and something tells me that this worlds Yoruichi would probably do the same for you."

Soi Fon gripped her hands together gently and nodded. She whistled again sharply and another member of the gym appeared at her side, holding out a pillowed case, the gym badge lying on top of it.

Soi Fon sighed and took the case, indicating for Yoruichi to come closer. Yoruichi did and Soi Fon held out the case.

"I Soi Fon, the gym leader of the Suzne gym admit defeat and present to you the Homonka badge."

Yoruichi gently took the case smiling at the homonka badge, thinking silently '1 down, 7 to go.'

"Also I will keep my end of the bargain, but I will need a day to set things in order here. I will meet you two outside the Pokémon center the first thing in the morning."

Yoruichi smiled. "Of course Soi Fon, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Soi Fon nodded gently as Yoruichi turned to Kukkaku who had walked down from the stands, still holding on to Shinx who had started to stir.

"You should have Unohana look at that Shinx" Soi Fon said as the pokémon grunted gently in pain.

"Yeah… thank you Soi Fon, we will see you in the morning."

Yoruichi and Kukkaku turned and had almost reached the door when Soi Fon called out.

"Hey Yoruichi… did your world's Soi Fon forgive you?"

Yoruichi stopped up frowning gently. "Personally I don't think that she has forgiven me… but she has accepted that things were out of our control and that it was nothing we could do about it."

Soi Fon nodded gently before turning and walking into the back of her gym. Yoruichi smiled, sharing a small look with Kukkaku before walking outside walking to the pokémon center, pretty happy with herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning after Yoruichi had won her badge from Soi Fon, she and Kukkaku stood outside the Pokémon center, waiting for Soi Fon to arrive.

"Ah there she is," Kukkaku said gently, Yoruichi looking up from the map she was trying to decipher.

"Morning little bee, ready to head out?"

Soi Fon stopped walking, glaring as she held onto a basic black backpack.

"It's beedrill, not bee… at least it was to her."

Yoruichi's smile diminished a little.

"Also just because you beat me, it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you just yet, things like that takes time."

"Of course… my bad."

Soi Fon sighed and held out a hand. "May I see that map?"

Yoruichi gave Soi Fon the map, Soi Fon looking at it. "All right, the nearest town with a gym in it is Shinu… however that's his gym."

"Whose?"

Soi Fon sighed wondering how to explain the situation. "As gym leaders, we often see a lot of challengers, many fail and a few win. To keep our pokémon strong, the league often makes small tournaments for the gym leaders, making us battle each other to keep our game top notch. Win one and you will get this."

Soi Fon held up the loosely tied belt, with the diamond and circle pattern Yoruichi recognized as the emblems for the Shinigami taicho's.

"The gym leader of Shinu town got one, no wonder why, he uses poison types and strikes faster than most… however after he won he was in a scandal and was stripped of his mark… I just don't know if it is a smart thing to challenge him."

"Well fortune favors the bold" Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon shook her head and Kukkaku laughed. "That's the spirit."

"All right" Soi Fon said, "but I think that another thing you should do is getting more Pokémon which will help you win. Preferably a grass type, they are pretty effective against poison attacks."

"All right" Yoruichi said, understanding what Soi Fon said. "So shall we head out?"

"Have you stocked up on food, pokémon treats and other stuff?"

"Of course. We went to the pokémart yesterday while Unohana looked after the pokémon."

"All right… then we should leave, it's a long trip and we need sunlight."

Soi Fon gave Yoruichi back the map, before starting to walk eastwards into the forest. At the edge of town she stopped, to take one last look over her shoulder at her town before leading the group into the forest. The group had walked for no more than 5 minutes before Yoruichi opened her mouth.

"Quick question. Kukkaku said that Pokémon lives everywhere in this world… but so far I haven't seen many of them. I mean, Kukkaku got me Shinx, Spheal more or less jumped out on the road in front of us, and Murkrow got pissed at us because we camped on its turf, but else I haven't seen many Pokémon."

Soi Fon stopped, turning gently to Yoruichi. "That's because you aren't looking."

Soi Fon smiled and gently wriggled a finger, indicating that she wanted Yoruichi to move closer. Yoruichi did, frowning curiously as Soi Fon held out a rock.

"So just to have asked, how good is your stamina?"

Kukkaku groaned. "Damnit can we not do this now?"

"The woman wanted to se pokémon, did she not?"

"There are better ways than…"

"Can you run fast?"

"Yes" Yoruichi said, smiling in pride. "I'm the goddess of flash, I can outrun anything."

"Good, that will come in handy." Soi Fon smiled and took a good grip on the stone in her hand, before throwing it into the woods.

Yoruichi heard it hit something, turning to Soi Fon. But before she could ask what throwing the rock had accomplished, she heard new sounds. She turned, and got wide eyed as a bunch of different pokémon came running towards her.

Out of instinct she did what she did best. She ran. She felt Shinx as the small creature decided to jump into her zipped vest, safe from the rampaging things that came behind her, also halfway noticing that her pokedex were calling out names like Stantler, Heracross, Ponyta and Paras.

She turned to Soi Fon who was running next to her with a smile on her face.

"How did throwing that rock scare them so much?"

"They didn't get scared from the rock" Kukkaku said, running right behind the other two.

"Your brilliant friend over there threw that stone into a beedrill hive, the creatures got mad and are now scaring the living shit of everything in this freaking forest."

"As they should" Soi Fon said, still having the same satisfied grin on her face. "A Beedrill's double sting hurts, better to avoid getting them mad."

"Oh like you then?" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Precisely… And don't you forget it."

After about 15 minutes of running, the stampede headed off in a different direction, letting the women slow down and catch their breath.

"Well that was fun" Soi Fon said, leaning her arms on her knees to catch her breath.

"Godamnit do not do that again." Kukkaku did not sound happy from where she stood leaning to a tree.

Yoruichi laughed gently, as Shinx figured out that it was safe and jumped out from her vest, landing on the ground next to its trainer.

"Now as to your question… Pokémon are everywhere. Get a fishing pole and you will catch water type pokémon anywhere in the ocean, put honey on some tree bark and bugs will come faster than an unwanted zit. Want a flying type, look to the sky… you can find all sorts of Pokémon, if you just move a bit of the human paths."

Yoruichi nodded gently, showing that she had understood. Pokémon were everywhere, as long as you looked for them. She looked around gently, taking out her map.

"So… any idea where we are?"

Soi Fon took the map gently, looking around and at the map. "Yeah more or less… don't you have a compass on that com link?"

Yoruichi blinked but got up her strange watch and started pressing buttons.

"I got a navigator actually" she said smiling. "It needs an ending point… what was the town we were going to called?"

"Shinu town."

Yoruichi clicked away on her com link, smiling as the navigator started gently, an arrow leading the way. "Ok so we are going that way for about… 5 miles" Yoruichi said, pointing gently to her right.

Soi Fon nodded, adjusting the backpack she was carrying. She turned to Kukkaku, a feral grin on her face.

"Think you are up for it Shiba?"

"Whatever you say Beedrill."

"Guys, don't argue please."

Kukkaku and Soi Fon stopped their silent glaring contest as Yoruichi spoke up, the woman giving them a small pout.

Soi Fon didn't say a thing, starting to walk in the right direction. The group continued on their way for some time, until Soi Fon stopped.

"Anything wrong Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi Fon gently put a finger to her mouth, signalizing that she wanted the others to be quiet. Then she motioned for Yoruichi to get closer.

"What is it?" Yoruichi whispered as she went up to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon pointed gently into the bushes. "See that Pokémon over there?"

Yoruichi looked over to where Soi Fon was pointing and saw a small blue Pokémon. "Yeah, what about it."

"That's an Oddish… a grass Pokémon. Considering who you are going up against you could use a grass type."

"Ok so… I just declare an attack out of the blue? Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Do you want to go home?"

Yoruichi groaned. "Really? You are playing that card?"

Soi Fon didn't say anything, but motioned for the Oddish. Yoruichi went for one of her pokéballs and threw it at the small blue creature. The small Pokémon just managed to see the ball and avoid it, looking with big dark eyes on Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled gently at it. "So you are giving me a fight? That's good, I like it that way."

Yoruichi reached back for the ball she knew Spheal rested in and threw it out, Spheal jumping exited up and down with a huge grin on it's face.

"Spheal, ice beam."

The Oddish leaped away, sending a myriad of leaves towards Spheal.

It had been nearly 5 minutes before something happened, besides the constant attacking and dodging. Oddish turned just a tad too late to dodge a devastating ice shard attack, and Yoruichi reacted without blinking, taking up a new pokéball, hurtling it towards the Oddish who were on the ground.

The ball hit its target and Oddish turned into red mist before the ball closed itself. Yoruichi gently held her breath as the pokéball twisted and turned for a while, before it calmed down.

"Not bad" Soi Fon said, Kukkaku grinning at Yoruichi. "That's four Pokémon to your team now correct?"

"Yes" Yoruichi said taking up her newly captured Oddish's pokéball. "Well then we have 2 more to go" Soi Fon said. "Now shall we continue? If we hurry we might even be able to reach Shinu town before it gets dark."

Kukkaku nodded, looking up to the sky. "Yeah maybe we should hurry… I don't like the look of those clouds."

Yoruichi smiled as Shinx jumped up onto her shoulder again, the electric Pokémon looking up towards the sky itself, the small Pokémon clearly wondering what was going on with the sky. Soi Fon started to lightly jog in the right direction, Yoruichi and Kukkaku following her.

True to Soi Fon's prediction, the group came out from the forest just as the sky started to rumble, and the clouds let the rain fall. Yoruichi didn't even bother to look around in the village they had appeared in, but just followed Soi Fon as she rushed towards the clearly lit up Pokémon center. As they rushed inn through the doors, the three fell exhausted onto the floor. They had been running for quite some time after all.

"Ara… if it isn't Fon Fon."

Yoruichi blinked surprised. She knew that voice. She looked up from where she lay on the floor seeing a grin so familiar that it made her shudder.

Soi Fon was not as impressed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Ichimaru?"

Yoruichi sat up, looking at this world's Ichimaru Gin. He was wearing a pair of dark purple pants with a black shirt. Over his shirt he wore a loose white jacket going down to right under his knees, with huge sleeves. Around it's edges the color theme was a light blue, the same color that used to be on the inside of Ichimaru's haori when he was a taicho in the gotei 13.

The man just smiled at Soi Fon, as the small girl rose from the floor.

"Ara don't say stuff like that Fon Fon, you make me sad. But I do wonder… why are you here, so far east of your own little town?"

"She's with me." Yoruichi finally rose, walking over to Soi Fon and Ichimaru.

"Ahh, I see. A friendly adventure with a Pokémon trainer… how nice of you to show Fon Fon the world."

Yoruichi smiled and held out a hand. "Shihouin Yoruichi."

Gin smiled and took the hand, shaking it gently. "Ichimaru Gin… Gym leader of the Shinu town gym."

"I suspected as much" Yoruichi said. "Then I suppose the two of us will meet in the morning."

"I am looking forward to it" Ichimaru said gently. "The last good fight I had was with this blonde girl from Tibru town. She had quite the vicious Ivysaur."

"Excuse me Ichimaru san."

Gin turned to where Unohana stood with a plate holding 3 pokéballs.

"Your Pokémon are fully rested."

"Ah thank you Unohana san."

Ichimaru smiled and took the pokéballs, placing them in a back pocket.

"Now then I hope that we will have a nice match tomorrow Shihouin san… bai bai."

Ichimaru smiled and waved as he exited the Pokémon center. Soi Fon huffed.

"Man I hate that guy."

"Really? I am so surprised" Kukkaku grumped, gently dusting herself off.

Yoruichi turned to Unohana, handing over her 3 pokéballs and Shinx.

"Here, they should be in good shape, but just in case."

Unohana smiled. "I'll take care of them for you. If you'd like I can have someone come out with some towels and something warm to drink."

"That would be great" Soi Fon said, bowing gently.

Unohana left with Yoruichi's Pokémon, the three women sitting down relaxing in front of a fireplace, as the staff of the Pokémon center arrived with towels and cups of hot cocoa.


End file.
